


Warm in Your Arms

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Bottom Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Alec Lightwood, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 20: Fireplace
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Warm in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all heres your warning if you dont read tags. This one has smut. Like its mainly smut lol.
> 
> Also, ignore how late this one is aha
> 
> As we get closer (and I mean close, like holy shit it's on Tuesday) to Christmas and the end of this prompt challenge. I would just like to say thanks. Thank you for all the support yall have shown me this year.
> 
> I love you guys!

For as long as Alec had known him, Magnus had always been a little cold. His husband had always ran colder than just about anyone Alec knew, so the cold weather had always been like and enemy for Magnus. If certainly didn't help after Magnus went to Edom where the air was scorching hot.

So, it was only natural for Alec to be completely unsurprised to come home to Magnus curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace. It was even easier for Alec to lay down next to him, allowing his husband to soak up his heat too.

Of course, the most natural thing was Magnus rolling on top of him, thighs pressed close to Aled hips and mumbling about how he'd wanted Aled all day, wanted to feel their bodies pressed close,  _ needed it. _

Just who was Alec to deny his beautiful husband anything.

That's how Alec found himself naked, pinned to the floor, close to the fireplace that was crackling with magical flames.

The way the light of the flames flickered off of Magnus' body was breathtaking, as was the heat of Magnus' body wrapped his dick. Magnus had prepped himself long before Alec had gotten home so the first slide had been smooth, forcing moans and whimpers out from the both of them. Alec had to hold himself back, had to wait for Magnus to adjust despite how much he wanted to snap his hips up.

When they finally started moving, Alecs hands on Magnus' hips in a bruising grip, Magnus had thrown his head back, exposing his neck and making Alec want nothing more than to bite it, and he groaned loudly.

"God, you're always so warm," Magnus mumbled, hips grinding hard. "Always now how to keep me hot and bothered."

Alec couldn't help himself then, his hips thrusting up without a second thought.

"Well, baby. You may not feel it but you're so hot and tight. Always so hot for me."

The light praise had Magnus gasping and bouncing harder. Alec liked to watch the way his thighs would flex with the effort and how his abs would twitch.

If didn't take much to get them both close to the edge, Magnus had been wanting it all day long and Alec was particularly weak to watching his husband fall apart, the two of them came with shouts, Magnus with additional whimpers from coming untouched.

A way of Magnus' hand had them cleaned up in seconds, the warlock flopping down on top of him once he was done, groaning in satisfaction. If Alec was standing up he probably would have had to fight the urge to puff his chest up, proud of himself for taking care of his husband.

They were both half asleep, the fireplace still crackling soothingly when Magnus spoke up, quiet and softly.

"Thanks for always keeping me warm, Alexander."

Alec could help but smile as he replied, arms tightening where they were wrapped around Magnus' waist. "It really is my pleasure, sweetheart," He said.

Mag my s summoned them a thin blanket so neither of them would get too wake where they were curled up, then they fell asleep like that shortly after, pressed close and content.

The fire simply continued to flicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to check out the tag (#cherrys25daysofmalec) or check out my Twitter (babyboymagnus) and by check out I mean come yell at/with me
> 
> Happy holidays :D


End file.
